


Seule dans le noir

by Nelja



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Claremont Era, F/F, Masturbation, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Real or not real, Underage Character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelica voit Emma comme quelqu'un d'attirant, mais pas comme quelqu'un de gentil. Au point qu'elle n'est pas certaine de savoir d'où viennent ces désirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seule dans le noir

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Marvel Comics. Se passe un peu après la mini-série Firestar.

Cela commence comme une envie minuscule, qui devient une nostalgie piquée de dizaines de regrets, qui devient Angelica qui se tortille sur son lit en essayant de se convaincre qu'elle n'a pas besoin de _cela_ pour s'endormir.

Ou alors, elle pourrait se caresser, oui, mais juste pour se sentir satisfaite et épuisée, sans penser à Emma Frost, même si d'anciens souvenirs d'elle sont l'origine - ou le résultat - de ses troubles.

Miss Frost avait pris tant de place dans la vie d'Angelica, tant d'amour jeune et sincère, et maintenant tout est brisé, l'admiration qu'Angelica avait pour elle, le réconfort qu'elle pouvait lui apporter, ses conseils et ses réprimandes. Maintenant... il n'en reste plus que du désir autrefois confus, mis à nu désormais, aiguisé de rancune.

Et si Angelica pense à elle en glissant sa main entre ses jambes, ce n'est pas de vouloir encore un quelconque lien avec elle, non ! Elle refuserait même de lui parler. Au contraire, se dit-elle, elle n'oserait pas penser à quelqu'un qu'elle respecte dans ces circonstances, elle ne veut que salir son souvenir plus encore...

_Et les mains de Miss Frost, les corsets qu'Angelica l'a vue porter de temps en temps même si elle faisait semblant de ne pas regarder, la langue de Miss Frost, et..._

Ce ne devrait pas être aussi intense, ce ne devrait pas la faire trembler. Ce n'est pas sain et ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut être.

Alors elle continue à caresser ses seins et l'intérieur de ses cuisses et plus loin encore, mais en pensant à autre chose, n'importe qui, et est-ce que le héros du dernier film romantique qu'elle a vu n'était pas adorable, et courageux, et honnête ?

Pourtant... alors même qu'elle pense pouvoir bien faire cela, s'imaginer dans des bras virils et séduisants, il lui semble voir encore Miss Frost, qui se tient devant eux, devant elle, une main sur sa hanche lascive, un sourire amusé effleurant ses lèvres et ses yeux, et Angelica _sait_ ce qu'elle pense, _petite débauchée qui ne peut pas m'oublier_ , et ce n'est pas le bon moment pour jouir, fort, incontrôlablement.

Quand elle ne désire plus rien elle se sent honteuse. Elle voudrait se cacher sous les couvertures. Elle voudrait pouvoir ouvrir sa fenêtre, et découvrir que ce n'est pas elle, qu'il y a dans son jardin quelqu'un qui joue avec ses sentiments, Manuel, ou Miss Frost qui brise sa promesse, ou peu importe, qu'elle pourrait carboniser pour la peine.

Ce serait vraiment horrible si c'était cela, et pourtant elle préfèrerait presque, ce ne serait pas sa faute alors. Mais elle ne peut pas être sûre, pas _vraiment_. Le professeur Xavier lui a bien dit qu'elle pouvait revenir, demander de l'aide, n'importe quand, si elle avait l'impression qu'on essayait d'influencer son esprit. Sauf que là c'est impossible, bien sûr, parce que s'il découvrait que cela venait vraiment d'elle, elle en mourrait de honte. Cela reste possible, n'est-ce pas ?

Pas certain du tout, elle soupçonne, elle espère. Mais suffisamment plausible pour la laisser seule avec ses désirs, ses doutes et ses effrois, dans la nuit.


End file.
